A Tanner Family Reunion
by HeatherLyn Savvybear Renner
Summary: The Tanners from San Francisco, and the Alien Harboring Tanners are gathering for a distan Cousin family reunion. But One Little Furball crashes the party looking for his Earth Family
1. Chapter 1

A Tanner Family Reunion. (Full House/ALF Crossover)

Just a little bit of a summary before I get into the story…

Willie Tanner is in fact, a second cousin of Danny Tanner from San Francisco. This was discovered a few years ago when Donna Jo Tanner was helping her daughter Alexis Joan with a family tree project. A Family Genealogy was written in 2006 by one Stephanie Judith Tanner, who writes romance smut fiction under the name Judy Tanner. Donna Jo, or DJ as she is known by only her closest friends, decided to begin planning a Tanner Reunion, inviting the other Tanners up to San Francisco for a gathering. They weren't expecting the arrival of a furry little pussycat eater.

"Steve, I told you the Reunion was this weekend, and now you tell me you want Alexis to come and stay with you?" Donna Jo was screaming into the phone at her ex-husband Steven Hale. "I am so sorry you're so unplanned."

"Just like Daniel Jesse was?" Oh, no, he did NOT GO THERE. Daniel Jesse, or DJ, was their now 18 year old son. How convenient it was that Steve, who had been a Last-Minute Prom date, forgot to carry some protection with him that night. When Danny found out about the pregnancy, DJ and Steve drove out to Lake Tahoe and got a quickie marriage. Even then the marriage was problematic; after DJ's birth, Steve decided to transfer schools and played his remaining college football years at Stanford. He never did make it professionally however; not one team was interested, not even his two local teams, the niners and the raiders. Not having a career for Steve to fall back on, Donna Jo was forced to drop out of Stanford and work at the Smash Club full-time as a shot girl, eventually weaning her way into community college and a business degree. She is now a full owner of the renamed Smash Café, a totally hip Wi-Fi enabled coffee shop. She and Steve divorced shortly after DJ became pregnant with Alexis. Steve then moved to Colorado where he coaches youth football in a Denver suburb. He has since remarried with two sons and three stepsons.

Meanwhile, Stephanie lives in Modesto, as an English teacher and romance novelist (she is unmarried at 32). Her on again-off again boyfriend, Brendon, is the Principal of the high school where she works. She also did time in rehab in 2005 for a cocaine heroin and meth addiction, but was able to overcome it, thanks to Brendon. Brendon is divorced, and has a 24 year old son, Jacob.

Michelle Tanner. Oh, the tangled web that is the youngest of the girls. She was diagnosed with Bi-Polar in 2001, after the 9/11 attacks. She and her first real boyfriend, Aaron Bailey, were engaged for two years during their college years, but when Michelle's Bi-Polar meds were giving her anxiety, they broke up. She has attempted suicide at least twice, and still lives at home (As does DJ and her kids). After Michelle broke off her engagement, Aaron moved south, to Orange County, and settled down with a new girlfriend who gave birth to their son in 2012.

Jesse Katsopoulis and his wife Rebecca moved out of the Tanner house in 2000, after Jesse finished college. In Addition to sons Nicholas and Alex, now 20 and in college themselves, Jesse and Rebecca have added to their own full house, Tanner, born in 1996, and daughter Pamela (named for Jesse's sister, who died in early 1987), born in 1999.

Becky and Danny remained on Wake up San Francisco until new producers decided they were "too old" and cancelled them in 2004. They both remained with the station; Rebecca Donaldson/Becky Katsopoulis is an anchor for the midday news, and Danny covers the 49ers year round.

Joey Gladstone felt the house was getting too big for him to stick around, and moved into his own apartment in 1997. He still performs stand up on occasion, and appeared in several failed sitcom and dramatic television pilots. Gladstone did eventually get married…

Kimmy Gibbler. Last we heard from her, she married that goofball kid, Dwayne/Dwight/Whatever (let's call him Whatever, cause that was all he ever said). Well, unfortunately, they got divorced- okay, maybe not legally divorced, but more annulled, in the Summer of 1995. She then enrolled in community college, and moved to southern California for a while. It was there, in 2002, she and Joey Gladstone (Yeah, you read that correctly) were married. How did that happen? She visited him on the set of one of his failed TV pilots. Something happened, maybe it was the Los Angeles sun or something, but they found they all along had a thing (of course she being a minor back when they lived in SF, it wasn't a good idea to confess such feelings).

As for the other Tanner brood… After the Alien Task Force took ALF away, the Tanners moved to Iceland for a while… They Escaped, only after Lynn wanted to go back to school in the United States, and Willie was caught smoking crack with some Icelandic teenagers.

Willie and Kate are still happily married however, and retired to Arizona when Eric graduated from high school.

Lynn went to Princeton on a scholarship, but felt it didn't suit her, and instead ended up at USC. She married her college boyfriend (a former TA 10 years her senior) and lives in Whittier with "The Professor" and three daughters.

Brian is a filmmaker/musician living in Texas. He is not married, and is not in a relationship; his film work leaves little time for a social life, but does occasionally mingle with the girls he meets playing in clubs on Wednesday nights.

Eric is all grown up and in graduate school at the University of Arizona. He and his college buddies share a house off campus. He has a girlfriend of two and a half years, but because of her Christian upbringing, they do not live together and will remain in separate homes until they decide to get married.

All but one member of the Tanners remember the pussy eating furball… that would be Brian. Almost all of Brian's films were based on the time that ALF had lived with them. Alf had become Brian's best friend in those 4 short years, and the experience of losing his best friend left him in a state of shock and thus began a career of writing and directing films about friendship and loss, and maybe a little alien involvement as well. One of these films, _Melmac and Glory, _was viewed at a small film festival outside of Nova Scotia in 2009… A Certain little furball had seen the film, and has since spent the last 4 years searching for his Earth family, hoping for a second chance at life….


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Willie And Kate Meet Up With Their Kids and Granddaughters

"Willie, I haven't seen you drive this fast since Hannah was born." Kate screamed at her husband. They were running late through traffic, on their way from LAX, to where their daughter Lynn and her family live in Whittier (Hannah is Lynn's oldest daughter, and the couple's first grandchild).

"Is it bad that I haven't seen my girls in 2 years?" Willie slowed down, just as the blue and red lights of a police cruiser sped past in the opposite direction. "I mean, I haven't even seen Kathryn yet, and she's almost a year old."

"Relax, it's not like we don't have one night to see everyone. We're going to be with them for the next two weeks, both here and up in San Francisco." Kate's phone vibrates, and she answers the text from Lynn: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? DINNER IS ALMOST READY. Kate texts back: YOUR FATHER IS GOING ALL DAYTONA 500 DOWN THE FREEWAY TRYING TO GET THERE. OUR FLIGHT WAS LATE GETTING IN.

Lynn: WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO JUST DRIVE IN FROM AZ?

Kate: BRIAN AND ERIC WERE SUPPOSED TO FLY IN FROM DALLAS AND MEET UP WITH US ANYWAY, SO MARIO ANDRETTI HERE THOUGHT WE SHOULD JUST MAKE IT EASIER TO FLY.

Lynn: ARE THEY WITH YOU NOW?

Kate: BRIAN RENTED HIS OWN CAR; THEY SHOULD BE THERE BEFORE US, SINCE HIS FLIGHT CAME IN 10 MINUTES BEFORE OURS.

**Meanwhile, in Brian and Eric's car…**

"So after this drunk girl gets my number, which was actually Jason's number, I went outside for a smoke, and there's my slutty ex, standing there, telling everyone at the bar how much of an asshole I was to her back in college." Brian was telling his baby brother about his latest weekend adventure, all the while trying to keep up with his speeding father.

"You know that smoking is bad for you right?" Eric Tanner, the smart one. Obviously took after the sister he almost never gets to see.

"Dammit, Eric. You're starting to act like mom. You don't know what I've been through these last 23 years. You were just a baby when we lived in Iceland. Damn fucking government. Sometimes I wonder why we even came back to this piece of shit country." Brian pulled off the highway, and onto the main streets of Whittier. After what happened with the Alien Task Force back in 1990, Brian started becoming rebellious of life; he started doing drugs; smoking and drinking by the age of 15, and got a girl pregnant at 17-he still regrets that decision. He sure as hell wished he could have a cigarette right now, but this was a rental, and Brian was not about to do that to a perfectly nice vehicle such as this 2010 Ford Focus.

About an hour later, the Tanners were all gathered around Lynn and Jeremy Garvish's dinner table: Willie, Kate, Lynn, Jeremy, Hannah, Alicianna, Kathryn in her boosterseat, Brian, and Eric. Also seated at the table were Brian's 15 year old twins, Olivia and Carissa (their mom also lives in Whittier, and is friends with the Garvishes. Brian was slightly surprised they were here; Brian and their mother haven't spoken to each other since Brian left for Texas in 2004 (after he graduated from USC Film School-that's 9 years).

"So, what's new with everyone?" Willie asked.

"Jeremy and I are taking the girls to Europe over Christmas Break." Lynn began.

"Don't you think Kathryn is a little too young to be flying halfway across the world?" Kate had a bad experience with Eric when they went from California to Iceland and back, and has since been leery of babies and long distance flights.

"Well, Kate, we were kind of wondering if you and Willie would like a little visitor for Christmas." Jeremy chimed in. "She wouldn't really remember this trip anyway, plus, It's kind of part of the other girls' homeschool activities."

"When did you start homeschooling?" Eric scrunched his face.

"Jeremy had an argument with the principal of Hannah's school last year. It didn't help matters that Alie was being picked on by her own teacher on purpose. So we took them out and started teaching them ourselves. I won't let my kids go to that school until something is done about the faculty there." Lynn explained.

"I'm running for School Board next year when that jerkface Stephen Camden's term is up for reelection." Jeremy was getting fired up now.

"Jer, hun, let's not discuss politics at the dinner table, okay?" Jeremy relaxed.

"How's that new film going, Brian?" Willie asked his son.

"You make films?" Carissa was surprised. "Any good ones?"

"I'm in post-production now. Yes, Carissa, I do make films, but I doubt you've seen any of these, unless you're big on cheap alien movies with little or no plot. Figures your mom never told you that."

"She doesn't tell us anything." Olivia sneered. "Always telling us what a fu-"

"OLIVIA JANE CURRINGTON-TANNER! We do not use that language at the dinner table." Jeremy snapped.

"Well, she IS a fusco-loving animal hater." As if anyone who had half a brain understood that analogy. Alie giggled (at 9, she knew what that meant).

After dinner, and the girls went upstair to put Kathryn to bed, the adult Tanners gathered into the living room to discuss the upcoming reunion. Jeremy was staying home with all the girls (Olivia and Carissa were living with Lynn and Jeremy while their mother and new husband were on their extended honeymoon to god knows where). This trip up north would be the first time Lynn Tanner Garvish has been away from her girls since Kathryn was born.

"Are you sure you can handle 5 girls, three of whom are teenagers, for two weeks?" Willie asked Jeremy.

"I've had experience." Jeremy replied.

"How so?" Kate chimed in.

"Kate, my dear, I have three younger sisters, and 16 girl cousins. I can handle it."

"Okay, well, I trust you."

"May I please be excused?" Brian got up and headed toward the back of the house. _I really need a cigarette; it's been 12 hours since I've had one. _He thought to himself.

"Go ahead." Brian headed out back. He reached into his laptop bag, where he normally hides a pack of Marlboro reds, and found nothing.

"Shit." He quietly muttered.

"Looking for something?" Eric had followed Brian outside, and in his hand was a half used pack of Marlboro reds. "Oh, and I found the weed, too. You're gonna share the green right?"

"What are you doing?" Brian tried to grab the Marlboros from Eric, but Eric was too tall for him (Brian was the shortest of the three kids, at 5'6"; Eric was the tallest, 6'1"). "Why must you try and keep me from my nicotine habit?"

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, never mind, I'm sure it's not important." Eric went back inside the house." Brian shook his head. _Two weeks of this shit? I'm gonna kill my baby brother if he doesn't tell me what the fuck is going on.._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Surprises in San Francisco

Kimberly Gibbler-Gladstone was relaxing on the sofa, rubbing her 8 ½ months pregnant belly, when her best friend Donna Jo Tanner comes strolling through the house (apparently nobody rings the doorbell in this family).

"Kimmy, you here?" DJ yelled.

"in the living room, where Joey told me to stay. " Kimmy called back. DJ enters the living room and takes a seat on the smaller sofa across the room from the large sofa where Kimmy was occupied. "Every single time he knocks me up, I spend more and more time on this damn couch. A sharp wave of pain suddenly starts up, and Kimmy winces. "Fucking contractions."

"Where are the other brats?" DJ noticed the house was too quiet.

"Joey took them all to the mall, hopefully getting me and the baby some presents." At that moment, the baby inside Kimmy started to move around and kick hard. Kimmy slowly began to sit up. "So Deej, what brings you by my lovely abode today?"

"Steve just called me." DJ sighed. "He wants to see Alexis this weekend."

"Did you tell him this wasn't a good time?" DJ nodded. "Ugh. He's not changed at all since you caught him with that whore Kathy Santucci, who by the way, is not only having another kid, but is also going to be a grandmother."

"Get the fuck out!" DJ's face dropped. "A grandmother. So her son made it through a year of college before getting a girl pregnant."

Kimmy shook her head. "It's not Nathan." That did not sit well with DJ. Her son was in a relationship with Kathy's daughter Diana, who was 15 and just finished the 9th grade.

"Do not tell me that Diana is pregnant."

"Apparently, that's who was coming out of Dr. Foster's office when I went for my 35 week appointment the other day." Kimmy shook her head and tried to get up off the couch, but DJ went over instead.

"Why didn't Daniel tell me he and Diana were even having sex? I thought I told him to keep it in his pants until marriage." DJ was just as confused as her son was right now…

"You're what?" Daniel Jesse Hale has just heard the worst news any 18 year old boy preparing for college could ever hear.

"Pregnant, Daniel." Diana Santucci showed him the photo of the small little peanut shaped fetus they created just a few weeks earlier. "And yes, you are the father."

"Oh, God. What have I done?" Daniel tried to remember that night, the night he had taken Diana out to Fisherman's Wharf for what was their 6 month anniversary. They never left the car that night.

"You? No, this was my fault, Daniel. I should have been more careful. I forgot to refill my birth control when it was due." Diana sighed. " Now the entire school is going to know within a couple weeks that I, Diana Kathryn Santucci, am a slut just like her mother." Diana started crying into Daniel's shoulder.

"What should we do about this? And how am I gonna tell our parents?" Daniel held his girlfriend closer, his arms wrapped around her belly.

"I'm keeping the baby, if you're wondering." Diana said, before she started to fall asleep in Daniel's arms. _WELP._

When Daniel came home later that evening, he found his mother, his aunt Michelle, and his grandfather Daniel, awake in the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Donna Jo looked up at her son, and suddenly, Daniel knew. _She knows about Diana. So does Grampa Tanner. I am so fucking screwed._

"Everything is not okay. Sit Down." Danny Tanner sternly told his grandson. Daniel did what he was told. "Go ahead, tell us everything. WHY DID YOU GET A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL PREGNANT?"

"And not just any 15 year old girl, the daughter of San Francisco's biggest slut." Michelle added.

"Stay out of this, Michelle. This is between myself and Daniel." Michelle went downstairs to her studio bedroom. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"How did you find out Diana was pregnant? She just told me not two hours ago." Daniel went to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Your Aunt Kimmy told me. Diana was at Dr. Foster's office the same time she was. Without her mother." DJ explained. Daniel suddenly felt very uncomfortable at this point.

"Grampa Tanner, do you mind leaving me and mom alone to talk?" Daniel wanted to set things straight.

"Okay, it's past my bedtime anyway. Early day at Niners camp tomorrow." Danny left.

"So, tell me everything."

**Daniel will explain everything in the next chapter. You'll also find out eventually how many kids Kimmy and Joey have…get the popcorn ready.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Gladstones

Chapter Three : The Gladstones.

I guess my readers kind of want to know, How the hell did Kimmy Gibbler and Joey Gladstone hook up?

The year was 2000. Kimberly Gibbler decided to take a little trip south to Los Angeles for Spring Break (DJ would have gone with, but since she and Steve were kind of busy raising a family, yeah, not happening.) It just happened to also be Pilot Season, the time of year where studios throw new ideas for quality programming into a hat and film one test episode, called a pilot.

Comedian Joey Gladstone was filming his third pilot in as many years. The previous two had not been picked up; he was certainly hoping this would finally be it (Three failed pilots in his lifetime, he did not want a fourth one in his resume). This pilot was for a sitcom starring Jeannie Chaough as a single mom who befriends a goofy single bachelor, played by Gladstone. They had good chemistry during the read-through, even so much, the producers thought they could be the next Ricky and Lucy.

"Hey, Gladstone, is that you?" Kimmy called out from the studio audience before taping. Kimmy thought it would be fun to visit the studios and see what was filming. Little did she know her former neighbor would be down in LA filming a TV show. Last time These two were seen together was the day Joey moved out of the Tanner House three years earlier. "I didn't know you were doing television."

"Jesus Christ, Kimmy Gibbler. I thought I would never see you again." They embraced in a friendly hug. "You look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself, have you lost weight?" Kimmy couldn't help herself. All these years, and she couldn't help notice how attractive the former stand-up comedian/best friend's dad's best friend had gotten.

"I have. Almost 45 pounds." Joey replied. Since moving into his own place, he joined a gym, started playing in a weekly hockey league, and stopped eating junk food. "I see you haven't changed a bit, well, except for your questionable fashion anyway."

"I'll have you know, Gladstone, I wore what I wore because my dream was to be a designer." A loud bell sounded just then. "What's that?"

"It's almost time for the show to start. I should get backstage. Can I meet you for lunch sometime this week?"

"Sure." Kimmy wrote down the number to where she was staying (She did not yet have a cell phone, but Joey did). "It was nice to see you again."

"You too."

Later that night, alone in his apartment, Joey wondered to himself, _all these years, I never realized she was right there, of course, she wasn't old enough, but really? _ Kimmy was thinking the same thing in her hotel room. _No, not possible. Am I falling in love with an older man? I mean, he's like, 20 years older. AND HE'S MY BEST FRIEND'S DAD'S BEST FRIEND._ Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gibbler? It's Joey Gladstone."

"I was just thinking about you."

"Same here. Um, are you doing anything right now?" Kimmy looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I know, but, I want to see you."

And that was the beginning of the strangest "ship" in Full House history.

Six months later, in September 2000, Kimmy Gibbler and Joey Gladstone moved in together, just outside of San Francisco (The pilot was not picked up). In October, Kimmy learned she and Joey were going to have their first child. Why did they wait until 2002 to get married? They had planned on a September wedding (September 15, 2001, in fact.) Then, 9/11 happened. They cancelled the wedding.

Meanwhile, their first child, Truman Gibson Gladstone was born in May 2001. When they rescheduled their wedding in 2002, Kimmy was already pregnant with their second child, and by already, she was deep into the third trimester. In fact, shortly after the ceremony, Kimmy's water broke. The reception had to be postponed, because Joshua Joseph Gladstone decided to crash the party with his quick birth in the limo on the way to the hospital. So much for that honeymoon I suppose.

It wasn't long before there were three Gibbler Gladstone babies- a daughter, Donna Josephina Gladstone, was born in January 2004. Kimmy was enjoying parenthood. Joey was enjoying it maybe a little too much. Baby number 4 was soon on its way, and in December 2004, Robin Daniel Gladstone was born, much to the surprise of his parents.

And the brood continued to grow: Hillary Mayzie (July 2006), Kevin Jesse (November 2007), Stephen Parker (September 2009), Riley Thomas (July 2010), Jennifer Walters (September 2012), and this recent baby (October 2013). If you were keeping count, that's 10. So yeah, Kimmy is pregnant with their 10th, and hopefully, last Gibbler Gladstone.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

(Author's Note: It was Kathy Santori, NOT SANTUCCI, BUT, let's just say Kathy was once married to a guy named Santucci, Diana and Reese's father. Reese is Diana's 12 year old sister)

Daniel and DJ were seated at the Kitchen table, having the most important conversation ever.

"It was our anniversary. I just wanted it to be a simple night. I should have known Diana was just like her mom, why did I not listen to her brother when we started dating?"

"First of all, Daniel, you should always be prepared for something like this. You would know that, if your dad was here to tell you these things." Donna Jo sighed. She was not old enough to be called grandma, and heaven forbid Danny was not ready to be a Great-Grandfather. The chain of young and in love is constant in the Tanner family. Danny married Pamela Katsopoulis when they were just 18, and had DJ when they were still in college. And DJ and Steve eloped when DJ had a prom night conception. Now, Daniel Hale has once again followed in the Tanner Tradition: Teen Parenting.

Michelle returns from her studio bedroom, heading to the back door for one last smoke before bed (Michelle started smoking in high school, thanks to Denise. Another one of the reason she and Aaron broke up-she had gone from a half pack to almost two and a half packs a day).

"Does that girl want to be on Teen Mom? Trashy TV is no way to go through life." Michelle went outside.

"You're one to talk, Aunt Michelle. And this is not your problem." Oh, how Daniel wanted to bum a cig off his aunt. He was caught by DJ when he was eleven, but still occasionally sneaks a smoke with his guys after school. Once Diana told him she was pregnant, Daniel promised not to light one up for the sake of his girlfriend and his baby.

"Daniel, where were we? It was your anniversary. I know how important that was for you."

"I know. I had condoms in the glove box, but in the heat of the moment, I sort of forgot about them. But here's the kicker-she failed to tell me she stopped taking her birth control, or as she put it, _forgot _to refill her prescription."

"Forgot? Now I KNOW she's just like her mother." Donna Jo just lost it. She started crying. "I should call Kathy. We're having them over for dinner, and yes, I know we have this damn reunion coming up, but as of now, the Santoris are family."

That night, Daniel had a dream, well, more of a nightmare. He and Diana were in a hospital delivery room. Diana was pushing hard, trying to give birth. And then it just did not stop. The babies kept coming. As if there was this neverending birth canal and uterus and baby after baby just kept being delivered… Daniel woke up in a cold cold sweat, then picked up the phone.

"Diana, it's Daniel. I'm coming to see you. Be outside in 10 minutes."

Daniel picked up Diana and the two of them went to a place they knew nobody would bother them- the woods behind Van Atta Junior High School, where Daniel and Diana shared their first kiss.

"Why are we here?" Diana asked.

"Remember the first time here? I should have brought you here on our anniversary, but I couldn't sleep. What you told me tonight had me thinking, and our moms are going to have a long talk tomorrow, but I want you to know, I will always be here for you, and for this." Daniel placed their hands together on Diana's small, barely visible pregnant belly. Then Daniel went to one knee. "I promise to be there for you and for our baby. I want you to keep the same promise, and I want to marry you, when you're ready and of age."

Diana had no idea what to say.

"Well? Baby, please. We're having a baby, I want to make things right." Daniel stood up, and kissed Diana's cheek.

"I don't think I want to do this."

Willie Tanner woke up in the middle of the night. He too, was having a bad dream. Instead, it was more about his failing health. So far, only Kate knew how sick he was; the doctors had just diagnosed him with a high stage 3, almost Stage 4 lung cancer. Eric knew he was sick, too, but not as advanced as it was. Willie was afraid to tell the other two that he was dying and that this opportunity would very well be the last time the whole family would be together.

Willie went downstairs and out to the backyard. Suddenly, he could smell the faint odor of marijuana coming from behind the tool shed. Willie took a peek back there and caught Brian enjoying a fresh joint.

"Could I get some of that?" Willie asked his son. Brian was startled to find his dad had caught him. Took him 15 years, but he was finally busted.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing up this late?" Brian didn't know what else to say.

"I should ask you the same thing, but I don't think I want to know." Brian passed the joint to his dad, who then slowly inhaled it. _That's the good shit right there. _Willie thought to himself. WAIT A MINUTE.

"How did you sneak this stuff here?" Willie asked. He knew Brian could not have brought this on the plane, what with all the security and shit these days.

"I know a guy out here, and that's why I told you guys to meet us. I had to get some to relieve my stress. Why, you got something you want to tell me. Eric told me something you had to tell me."

"Yeah, actually, there is, but I haven't told Lynn either."

"You're dying, aren't you?" Brian took out the pack of Marlboros.

"Yeah, I am. Stage 4 Lung Cancer. " Brian threw the pack somewhere into the backyard. Fuck.

"That's why Eric took my cigarettes earlier. He doesn't want me to suffer the same thing."

Willie and Brian walked back to the back of the house and onto the patio.

"It's funny, though. Your mom and I quit smoking when we got married. This must be related to all the asbestos I was exposed to at work all these years." Willie explained. "And then, when we had to redo the garage after ALF-oh, I miss that furball." Willie stopped. Memories of the alien who lived with them and became part of the family were too much for Willie.

"I know, I feel the same way about him too. My work reflects that in so many ways."

"Let's go back to bed, we have a long drive tomorrow."

**(Author's Note: I have limited internet access, so I have been writing each chapter in advance, and will try and keep up as much as possible, so if there is a gap between a set of chapters, please forgive me and the dead zone of a wifi area I live in. - Savvybear.)**


End file.
